


Unplanned Picnics

by queermermaids



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is in this fic for a hot second, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: A missing scene of Cisco's training with his Vibe powers, set between season 2 & 3 if Harry didn't leave just yet.





	Unplanned Picnics

So far the only breaches Ramon could open were horizontal and right in front of him. They were practicing those indoors, because if something were to go wrong, they had a modicum of control to stop it. But as he got better and better at opening those, Cisco was wondering aloud to Harry if they could try vertical breaches, like ones below him or above.

“If I could do it, then I could only open breaches for me, and no other meta could get in. Or even, I could open a breach above and make something fall on top of them.”

He and Harry took time considering it, developing equations to understand the fluctuations that may make it impossible, and just before they were going to try it out, Barry walked in. He raised some slightly valid concerns with the roof if Cisco messed up. He could see were he was coming from, but to Harry it sounded like an undeserved degradation of Ramon’s ability.

However, the worry had something behind it, and they made their way outside to where the parking lot met the grass growing. Harry had just walked out towards their spot, all the way across the parking lot, when Cisco rolled up next to him in the van.

They set up, checked all of the equipment, and Harry handed Cisco his goggles.

Cisco started with ground ones, opening one up, and throwing a sensor in it so see what would happen if a person walked into it. Slowly, all while closely looking at the readings all the while finding positive results, they worked to having breaches under Cisco.

He stumbled out of a horizontal breach, smiling brightly and holding a thumbs up. Harry smiled back at him, and leaned over to take his goggles off so he can get those readings.

“It was weird, like falling but not at the same time. I don’t think the vertical to horizontal thing is going to work though, the sudden shift was a little too much.”

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, still looking at the screen, looking up to catch Cisco’s gaze at him.

"I guess yeah, it's a little disorentating, going from falling to walking forward. Are you good with that? Can we try over head breaches?”

“Yeah, yeah here,” Harry handed him back the goggles.

Harry had wanted them to go a little bit slower with these ones, due to a multitude of things, most prevalent being falling projectiles. Cisco had opened a breach pretty high, and right above him.

The probe fell through, and directly towards Cisco’s head, and Harry tried to calculate exactly how fast it would be going and how much it would hurt, all the while calling out to Ramon to move. Cisco had just turned around, a question on his lips when it hit him square on the back of his head, knocking him out.

“Fuck” He ran over, and took off Cisco's beanie, looking for any external injuries like a cut. Seeing none and also checking that he was just knocked out and not dead, Harry sat back on his legs, sighing.

There was no room in the truck to put Cisco in and take him back to the labs, the only thing he saw was the blanket that covered the equipment, and the grass next to him. The gravel was cutting into his knees, making him stand up and look down at Cisco. Harry did not want him to sleep on the concrete, because that could be nothing but uncomfortable. He looked around and saw the blanket thrown by Ramon earlier on the nearby grass. Seeing that he thought of a plan.

Laying out the blanket, he picked up Cisco, as carefully as possible, making sure to not have his head hit the concrete anymore than it already has, and put him on top of it. Not really knowing what to do next he sat down next to him, looking at the readings.

 

About 10 minutes later, Cisco groaned and sat up.

“Ugh, what happened?”

“You, as per usual Ramon, did not heed my warnings and hit yourself on the head with the probe”

Cisco laid back down on the blanket, and gave Harry a frown while holding his head. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

“I know you are trying for the whole ' _I told you so_ ', but you kinda cut yourself short by putting me on the blanket. You aren't really the best at this I don’t care about you thing.” Cisco sniffed the blanket. “When was the last time this thing was washed?”

Harry just shrugged, getting and going to pack everything up into the van.

“So are we done?”

“You’re injured. It will...disrupt the readings," Harry said, stopping halfway to find another reason than the one his brain was telling him to say.

“Mmmhmm, the readings, of course.”

Harry scowled, “Are you going to help me pack up?”

“But I can’t Harry, I’m injured!” Cisco was smiling now, still laying down on the blanket.

Harry shook his head, but still did all of the work himself. By the time he turned on the ignition, Cisco had fallen asleep on the ground, tired from all of the vibing. He jerked at the sound, and then fully woke up to the horn Harry was laying on, like an asshole.

He got up and folded the blanket, all while grumbling, and got into the passenger seat. They were going back to the lab, but Cisco instead told Harry to turn out of the lot, and down the street.

“I think we deserve some milkshakes after all of that hard work.”

“Which I did most of.”

“And that is why, Mr. Billionaire on another planet, you are paying for it.”

Harry gave him an incredulous look, but still turned into the drive thru.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a longer fic using how the writers remove Cisco when they can't have him use his powers and switching that up and making it shippy, but I kinda gave up half way and this was the only one that was finished. I'm publishing this now and maaaaaybe I'll continue it but probably not.
> 
> Feedback is welcome!!! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
